


Comfort

by Official_Mess



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Official_Mess/pseuds/Official_Mess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not actually sure, just some depressing killua and Gon fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcomed, and very much needed. Or any comments whatsoever

He knew what was happening before he even opened his eyes, it was 3 in the morning, what else could have woken him up? It was lucky he was such a light sleeper. No one else would have been alerted by the muffled sobs that came from his right side.

_Stupid Gon_

Wanting to hide his sadness from everyone, he wouldn't even tell his best friend in fear that it made him weak, that he wasnt worthy to be the son of Ging. So he kept his crying to nights like this when there was no one to disturb, or so he thought. The only person who knew him better than he knew himself was killua. Who coincidentally was the only one who understood what to do at times like this and someone who would gladly lay down his life for his friend.

Which is why it wasn't that surprising when the child assassin found himself sliding out from under the covers to crawl still half-asleep into his best friend's bed. He pulled the sheets over himself and wrapped his strong thin arms around the others shaking body. Pulling Gon into a tight hug, before lifting his hands to wipe his tears away. His face was red as if he had being crying a while and he looked mildly shocked to see his friend comforting him like this.

The thing that hurt Killua the most was the ashamed look on Gon's face, as if he had done something terrible and wrong. He looked as if he felt like he deserved all this suffering, that's what Killua wanted to change. If only he could take away all of Gon's sadness that had come with neferpitou's arrival, everything was her fault! If only he could take the burden for his best friend, he wanted to be the distressed one, as cruel as it sounded he wanted to be the one crying over the death of a friend. If he had any choice in the matter Gon would be the last person he would pick to put through all this.

_No_

_Dead people don't come back to life, ever! He needed to stop thinking like this._  No matter how much he willed it to, history couldn't be changed. That was a fact. A fact he had always clung on to even as a small child. As an assassin he had learned to work around that fact.                                                                                                          

And that's what he should do now.                                                                                                 Instead of uselessly letting Gon be miserable, he should decide to do something. That something would start with making sure he got sleep regularly and that he ate and drank enough, to help him get back to living normally. That's the most he could bring himself to do, he'd tackle the rest later....

He'd been so absorbed in his own thoughts he failed to notice the younger child almost squeezing him to death. He found it quite amusing that his life would be ended by a hug. He allowed himself to think about that for a few seconds before finding a comfortable position to rest in. 

The two kids were fast asleep in a minute or so, arms still wrapped around each other...

 


End file.
